


Masked

by tsundo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, defo inspired by a shockop art comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: There are times where Shockwave is so tired of everything that they can't help but cry. So what happens when they finally cry in front of Orion?Inspired by pillessal! Specifically this wonderful comic that makes me feel too many things: https://pillessal.tumblr.com/post/629138534526287872/the-mech-in-mask-shockop
Relationships: Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: kage's shockop fics





	Masked

Shockwave never cried in front of anyone. Despite being known for their emotional outbursts and passionate fits of rage, laughter or downright stubbornness, they never cried in front of anyone. The reason was because it was embarrassing to say the least. But there were some days when everything felt too much and they’d stay home, avoiding the academy, avoiding any interaction and they would simply go home and sit on their berth, helm in their servos as they would cry.

Better not to burden anyone with their problems. They didn’t want to bring it upon their colleagues, their adopted children at the academy especially. Skids would always be the first to notice when something was off with them. After all, Shockwave was less energetic, less outspoken, much more quiet than usual. Their smile would be weak, voice softer and more tired, their face less expressive and usually set in a frown or a neutral expression. But that would be it on them showing that side of themselves. They remember the first time Skids asked them if they were ok, they almost broke down right then and there. But their pride kept them from doing that and they forced a smile, simply saying they were tired.

They didn’t know why. But with Orion, it felt different. Today had been exceptionally draining on them. The usual bullshit that the Senate would say, the things Proteus said, hurt more than it usually did. They were slow upon meeting Orion at their agreed spot. Their mind had been filled with unwelcome thoughts and distracted them, almost making them forget they had a commitment. They see Orion sitting on the bench where they’d always speak and hang out, he was looking forward, as if deep in thought. They couldn’t see the worry in Orion’s optics. Their optics brighten for a moment and they call out to him softly when they get close. 

“Orion,” they say. He jolts for a moment and gathers his bearings, looking up towards them. They give him a weak smile. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting. I hope it wasn’t long.” They then paused, their smile dropping.

“It’s no trouble, Senator,” Orion replies, a lot more gentler than usual. He must have noticed their demeanour and mood. They don’t even bother to correct him this time, usually they would have scoffed and laughed, telling him to just call them Shockwave before flashing him the smile Orion always looked forward to seeing during their meetings. “Senator… Is everything alright?” he asks quietly. They look down towards the ground, refusing to meet his optics. With a sigh, they look up towards him and shake their helm ever so slightly. 

“Orion…” they start. “Will you come home with me tonight?” they say quietly. Orion’s optics brighten for a moment and he places a servos on their shoulder, trying to keep any display of affection in public purely professional or only on the friendly side. But when the two get to Shockwave’s apartment, the touching changes. Orion refuses to leave their side and only sits down as they bring out the high grade and a couple of glasses that they place carefully on the coffee table. He waits for Shockwave on the couch and they sit further away from him, settling down in an armchair beside the couch. They’re silent as they pour the high grade into the glasses, Orion snapping his mask aside to politely drink the high grade in the glass. But once it’s empty, he doesn’t touch the glass or ask for any more. Shockwave can barely finish the high grade in their own glass. It’s only when their glass tips over, spilling the high grade, do they break down. Their dermas quivers as they begin to tears begin to spill down the sides of their cheekplates and Orion immediately leaves his spot from the couch to meet them. “I’m sorry,” they say, their servos flying to cover their face. Orion can’t help but kneel in front of them as his servos place themselves gingerly on Shockwave’s knees. “I didn’t want you to see me like this,” they rasp out. They feel Orion’s servos on their wrists now and with a gentle tug, Orion pulls their servos away from their face, where he’s able to see them entirely. Their optics are locked onto his for a moment and in a fit of embarrassment, Shockwave attempts to look away from him, their entire helm looking off to the side and they shut their optics tight. “I’m just… so tired,” they finally say. “So tired of lying to everyone that I’m alright.” Their voice is barely above a whisper this time as they say it. They then feel one of Orion’s servos on their cheek, his servos cupping it ever so softly and his thumb begins to wipe away at the tears that continue to spill down Shockwave’s cheeks. It forces Shockwave to face Orion again and they open their optics this time to look at him. 

“Maybe your kiss could make me feel alright again,” they say. Orion doesn’t respond. His mask simply snaps aside and he leans forward from his kneeling stance and kisses Shockwave, he’s considerate of how he kisses them, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Shockwave continues to cry regardless, tears streaming as the droplets begin to dapple their plating below. They lean forward into Orion’s touch, servos leaving their sides to place themselves on top of his chassis. He pulls back only for a moment to say something. 

“I love you,” Orion murmurs. Shockwave freezes this time and their digits tense up as they hear him. He doesn’t wait for a response and instead goes to hug them, nuzzling his helm into the crook of their neck. Shockwave takes their servos away from his chassis and wrap their arms around him, tilting their helm down to get as close to Orion as possible. 

“I love you too,” they rasp out. They hug him tighter this time. “I love you so much.” Orion shifts just a little bit to where he is able to lift up Shockwave from the armchair and he holds them close as he begins to walk towards their berthroom. They hold onto him, leaning their helm into his chassis, the last of their tears falling before finally calming down. He sets them down into their berth, pressing a loving kiss onto the top of their helm before leaving to clean up the spilled high grade. Once he’s finished, he comes back and they reach out towards him, feeling much more tired than ever and he falls into their embrace, hugging them close to him, optics shut tight. “Thank you,” they breathe.

“Always.”

  
  



End file.
